True Love's Wish
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: If only things that are forbidden will be surpassed. If only love will last forever. If only that wishes would come true. Everything might be forgotten and it might fade away but moments and memories will always last. - - -Slight OOC - - -Made out of my sadness, as always.


Two rivals who became lovers, and one certain ghost who seemed to be interested. Watching the couple seemed to remind him about his own, he had someone who he loved so much yet it was forbidden. They were happy once in a while but that all has to end. Memories were the only thing left for the ghost, nothing more but memories of them wishing to be together forever, but that will never happen ever again. It was all in the past now, he wants to move on but it was too painful. How could he? He will never forget the one he loved so much, the one who gave him happiness, the one who will never be seen again. If only his wish could be granted, but it's too late now. The last thing to do now, is to watch that cute couple being together as long as it lasts.

* * *

It was a cold night before a certain illusionist came to lurk around. It was too dull and quiet, enough to bore the illusionist. Though, every night he comes to a certain songbird's house, and watches every single movement it makes. It was enough to satisfy him, sometimes he'll sneak in and come play with the little songbird.

"Nufufufu~" he laughed.

The white-blonde hair man turned to face the illusionist. He glared and said, "What do you want, Daemon Spade?"

"As Always, I want to see you~" he said with a grin.

"I have no time for you, Spade."

"Oh, Really~?"

The illusionist filled the room in a dark mist. Alaude grabbed his handcuffs but soon, he ended up being the one in the cuffs. The illusionist appeared holding the songbird's wrists together making sure he was tightly handcuff. "I'm in no mood to play with you, got it?" he said while struggling.

"I'm not here to play today, Alaude. I only want you to listen to me."

The illusionist pinned the songbird on the bed. He was confused. Why does he need to be handcuffed if he's only going to listen? Why does he have to be pinned down on bed to listen? It was odd since the illusionist seems to act different. No playfulness, no roughness and most of all... Nothing. The illusionist doesn't seem to show anything. Was he losing his mind? Is he really planning something in the end? Alaude doesn't seem to know what's going on with Daemon Spade. The only thing that he could tell was that there was something he want to say, and it seems important.

"Alaude..." he said.

There was a bit of silence and it took time for the song bird to reply. "Yes?"

Spade's face darken before saying the words that seem to hurt Alaude. "Alaude... I can never be with you again. I'm forbidden to see you, so I guess this is our last day to be together."

Alaude, couldn't believe what he had heard. Why can't he see Spade again? Did the Primo discovered they're relationship? No. It can't be. But, why, why can't he see him anymore? It seems hurtful and it seems to break the insides of the songbird. He tried to stay strong but Spade can sense that he was breaking apart. "I see... So does that mean, that you won't be able to annoy me anymore?"

"Alaude... I'm serious. I'm not joking, alright."

"I know, but why do you have to leave?"

Daemon stared at him. Those light icy sapphire eyes of his. He won't be seeing those wonderful eyes again. Those white-blonde hair strands, he won't be seeing those, too again. Those pink cherry blossom cheeks whenever he makes Alaude blush. That rare smile of his, that annoyed or irritated face, those glaring eyes, he'll miss everything about him. Guess that those sneaking around in the bushes, trees, posts and everything else that he uses to hide was all just a memory now. Being lovers can never be true nor reality. It can only be a wish or a fantasy. If only Spade, could do anything he wants, then maybe he could be together with Alaude forever. After all the hard work of claiming him, those wishes that they made will never come true.

"Answer me, Daemon Spade. Why do you need to leave?" he said in a firm yet trembling tone.

Getting back to his senses he answered, "I won't be able to answer that question, Alaude."

"I said, Answer me." Alaude growled.

Instead of an answer, the illusionist gave him a peck on the lips he stared at those glaring eyes full with hidden compassion. Alaude never did try to open up to Spade that much but he knows what the little songbird wants to say, _really. _"I'm sorry, Alaude..." whispered the illusionist as he removed the handcuffs off the songbird.

"Daemon..."

The illusionist stood up and went to the door. He looked down and tried to regain that smile of his. As he was about to turn around one last time, Alaude immediately grabbed him and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened to see the little songbird hugging tightly, almost as if he was going to cry. He stared at him, and tried to comfort him. Apparently, it failed. "I don't want you to leave...! Don't leave me, please!" Alaude shouted. He was surprised to hear those words. Though, even if he doesn't have a choice, he still needs to leave even if he would let his lover shatter into pieces.

"Don't leave me... Daemon..." he added. "I love you too much, just to lose you... Please, Daemon, don't leave me alone!" he continued.

"Alaude... Before I leave, Can I tell you something?"

There was silence but Spade continued on anyway. He carried the songbird and lied him down onto his bed. Still, the song bird kept clinging onto him. "There was this someone who asked me a lot of questions..." he said.

"The first thing he asked me was that, if you have something to choose... Will it be the past or the future?" he continued as he stared at the ceiling.

"What did you choose?" The songbird asked.

"The past... The reason is that I wanted to be a kind person than a strong one. I wanted to understand what _memories _are." he answered.

"The past is only filled with melancholy and sorrow, there's nothing you can remember but pain in the past." Alaude protested.

"Yes, but you can still learn from it, still, there are many more memories than pain in the past." he said.

"Yeah, you do have a point... What's the next question then?"

"The next question? Hmn..." he said trying to remember. "It was about body parts. I can choose two each but then, I chose only one." he said.

"And what was that...?"

"I chose only one mouth, the reason is because that so I won't fight with myself and that I could only kiss one person that I wanted to kiss." he chuckled.

A pink blush crossed Alaude's face. He regretted for asking that. Though, it was true. He soon looked away as the illusionist grinned at him. He lifted up the songbird's chin and stole a kiss from his lips, it wasn't that long nor wasn't that short. It was just right to calm Alaude down.

"W-What's the n-next... q-question?" he stuttered, covering his mouth.

"The next question was about having two hearts. It was the most important thing, if that's what I remember." he said as he grinned. "He said that I could have one at my right and my left. But you know what? I only asked for one, and that's in my left side. It's because that once I found my important person and that I would be able to hold that person in my arms, that's only when I could feel two hearts beating side by side."

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled and confused.

"What I mean is that, the left is mine and the right is yours, the right is mine and the left is yours. Our hearts will be connected forever." he explained. "So whenever I'm alone, there is always something missing. So that I do not live on alone." he added.

Alaude's cheeks burned hotter, he turned away and asked, "A-Are th-there anym-more q-questions?"

"Yeah, there was this last one. It was adding tears, I should be fine without them and I wanted to decline like others had done but in the end I still added them."

"Tears are annoying..."

"It might be but still, I added them so that I could understand what it means to hold something dear. So that I can understand what _importance _means." he explained.

"Why are you telling me these things anyway?"

"Why?" he repeated. "It's because that those _memories _and that _important_ thing is you. I will never forget you and I will always love you forever."

"Daemon..."

The songbird kissed him gently and the illusionist kissed back closing his eyes. He kissed deeper and licked those soft lips requesting for entrance. As it parted apart his tongue slithered in and explored and roamed around the small cavern. Alaude let out a small moan. As they finally pulled away, he tried to smile. "Nufufu... I love you, Alaude."

"I love you too, Spade."

"Farewell, mi amore." he said, dark mist surrounding the room and finally as the mist cleared up Daemon was gone.

"Daemon..." he muttered then finally had let out his tears. "I wish I could be with you forever."

* * *

The ghost sighed, as he stalked the couple, remembering more of the memories he and Alaude had. If only wishes would come true then maybe he and Alaude will be together forever.


End file.
